Fang, I have a question
by FangnotFnick09
Summary: Angel has an... interesting question for Fang. One-shot. Very random.


**Okay, this was just a random one-shot that I wanted to try out. It's a little inappropriate I guess, but not too bad. Sorta random. Rated 'T' because I'm assuming that the one word I use isn't okay for people who aren't teens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MMR. **

"Fang?" Angel asked me sweetly from her perch on her chair, "Can I ask you something?"

I glanced warily at her, "Sure."

She smiled at me. Crap. It was probably something really weird, like... where do babies come from, or why are you in love with Max... something along those lines.

"Well..." She said hesitantly, "I heard Gazzy and Iggy laughing about something the other day. And I picked up a few words of their thoughts."

I relaxed a little. It was most likely some sort of pyro thing that the two of them had been concocting. That was way better then any weird 'life' questions. I remember when Nudge reached that stage. Thankfully, she had asked Max. But clearly, Angel thinks that _I _would be the one to know this.

"Don't worry," Angel said suddenly, swinging her legs, "I already know where babies come from. I heard Max explaining it to Nudge one day. But I've never heard them talk about this."

Her brow furrowed in a cute way that only a 6 year old could pull off.

"I'm seven," She reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, are we going to get to this question, or not?" I asked impatiently.

"I guess," She said hesitantly, "but... Iggy and told Gazzy that he definitely shouldn't talk about this to Max. So I'm not even sure if I want to ask _you_. Because what if you tell Max, and she gets mad at me?"

"Ange, if Max were to get mad at anyone, it would be Ig or Gaz. Not you."

I started tapping my foot. Why couldn't she just get to the question already?

"Sorry," She said apologetically.

"So...?" I asked.

"Don't," Total said quickly. I hadn't even noticed him lying on Angel's lap. But he lifted his furry little head up and shook it vigorously, "Don't. He'll tell Max. And trust me, you don't want to know."

I shot Total a look. Now Angel was getting even more apprehensive.

"Ange, if Ig and Gaz were talking about it in the open, it can't be that bad," I coaxed. She stared at me with her deep, solemn eyes.

"Can you just ask the dang question?!" I demanded. This was getting ridiculous. If she didn't even want to ask, then why had she?

"I _do _want to ask," She explained, "I just don't know how to phrase it correctly."

I waited impatiently.

"Okay," she smiled nervously at me, "I was just wondering... what does... _masturbate _mean?"

I stared at her. Woah. Not expecting that.

"Gazzy and Iggy were talking about this?" I asked her. She nodded, furrowing her brow again, clearly trying to read my thoughts. I set up instant mental blocks. Then the full hilarity of the situation hit me.

"Wait... so... so they were... talking about this?" I burst out laughing, "Jeez, what have they been up to?"

I was laughing so hard I guess my mental blocks must have slipped, because Angel's face went straight from confused to shocked to horrified.

"Oh!" She cried, "Gross! I can't believe that anyone would... I mean... Oh!"

She stood up and ran from the room. My laughing slowly subsided. Total was staring at me.

"I told you not to tell her," he said grumpily, "Now she'll be all weirded out for _forever_. Do you know how many weirded out seven year olds like to give their dogs belly rubs? Clearly, not very many."

"And how many seven year old girls have you met recently?" I rolled my eyes, while Total puffed up his chest indignantly.

"Don't judge me," he said before stomping out. I stared after him. Why did we have to get the world's only talking, flying, clearly pms-ing dog?

I stood up to leave, but before I could, Angel stuck her head back into the room.

"Oh, and Fang?" She said quietly, "One more question."

I braced myself.

"What was that you thought earlier about being in love with Max?"

I chased her out of the room.

**So there ya have it.**

**RnR? **


End file.
